1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable safety and rapidly assembled connector, thereby, the fluid can not drain out from the connection of the joints in the present invention and structure will not loosen in a high pressure environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, the prior art joint of a water tube or other kind of tube includes two joints 10a and 11a. The connecting end of the two joints are connected with each other. Another ends of the two joints can be connected with another respective tubes.
Thereby, by the connection of the two joints 10a and 11a, the two tubes are connected with each other. One of the joints is pivotally with a buckling piece 12a the inner end of which is installed with a cam 13a. By rotating the two buckling pieces 12a, the cam 13 will be buckled with a round groove 14a with respective to another joint 11a. Thus, the two joints 10a and 11a are steadily connected. Also, a sealing ring 15a made by an elastic material (such as rubber) is installed between the two joints 10a and 11a for increasing the sealing property of connection and preventing the drainage of fluid.
However, after using for a period of time, in the prior art fast assembled joint, the sealing of the sealing ring 15a will reduce since the elastic fatigue of the material thus, the drainage between two joints can not be prevented effectively. Furthermore, when the two joints are connected, the two buckling pieces can not generate any axial force for applying to the two joints 10a and 11a, therefore, sealing ring 15a will not be actually clamped between the two joints 10a and 11a. Thus, a well sealing can not be achieved. Another, the two joints are connected by pressing two metal pieces, this connection is easy loosen in high pressure environment. Therefore, it has poor safety effect and reliability and needs much labor. Besides, the force of the two buckling pieces 12a are concentrated in two points, the force applied area are not uniform.